


Pushed Too Far

by giraffex



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffex/pseuds/giraffex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight all the time, yet somehow, Liebgott thinks he's pushed too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request and it's my first time writing this pair. I hope it doesn't suck too much.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

  
Joe wasn’t really all that used to seeing Webster being so aggressive. The two would fight often, usually with Joe being the one to come out on top, almost always because Web would just rather concede than deal with Joe’s foul attitude after. But Joe’s pretty sure he’s pushed David too far this time because the other man has him backed into a wall, pinning him there with an absolutely predatory look on his face.

  
This wasn’t the first time one of their arguments ended like this. But it was never David as the aggressor and Joe kinda liked it. He wanted to see how far he could push Webster, feeling a slight thrill go through him at the idea.

  
“You want it off so bad, do it yourself.”

He knew he’d pushed Web over the edge with that sentence, topped off with an arrogant smirk. Webster grabbed him roughly by the hips and pulled him flush against him, smashing their lips together, effectively wiping that stupid smirk off our Joe’s face. He quickly deepened the kiss and where Joe would usually try to fight for dominance, he let Web completely control everything. He was getting so turned on by this new side of Webster, growing harder and harder with each passing moment. He tried to push his hips forward, get some kind of friction going, but Webster wasn’t having that. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned away from Joe just the slightest bit, giving him a look of pure lust.

  
“Take you clothes off, Joseph. Now.”

  
Liebgott licked his lips before reaching down to slowly pull his shirt off. He kept his eyes locked with Web as he reached for the fly of his jeans, seeing the desire etched all over his face, and fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest he’d ever seen Web

.  
David continued to watch him with that look on his face, never breaking eye contact even as Joe pulled his pants and boxers off in one go. Joe suddenly felt shy in front of the other man’s gaze, which was never the case before. Web finally broke eye contact, letting his eyes run up and down the length of Joe’s body, drinking him in. A slow, wolf like smile spread across his face.

  
“Touch yourself for me.”

  
Liebgott mouth fell open slightly, bu the be recovered quickly. He licked his lips again, slow and deliberately, as he began running his hands lazily across his stomach, down lower, until he came in contact with his rock hard length. He let out a low hiss of relief as he began to slowly pump himself. Eyes sliding shut instinctually, he had to will himself to open them and take a peek at Web. He felt a flutter in his stomach as Webster licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes.

  
“That’s so hot, Joseph. Are you thinking of my mouth on you when you touch yourself like that?”

  
Webster was never this vocal in bed and that nearly did Liebgott in, but he held his composure, still too stubborn to let Web know just what he was doing to him. Instead, he let his lips part slightly, a low moan escaping as he pumped himself a bit faster. He looked into Web’s eyes, giving a small nod to his question.

  
“Doesn’t come close to the, ahh…real thing though,” Joe gasped out.

  
Webster watched Joe for a while longer, getting more and more turned on as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself, the only sound between the two of them being Joe’s increasingly louder moans. He stepped closer to the other man again, ghosting his hands over his chest, paying close attention to his nipples, which he knew was a hot spot for Liebgott. He leaned in and placed feather light kisses across his neck, up to his ear.

  
“You want the real thing then?” Web whispered huskily into his ear. He smiled when he felt the full body shudder from those words go through Joe and transfer to him.

  
“Fuck, Web…please…”

  
Joseph Liebgott did not beg and hearing the sound of desperation creeping into his voice made Webster so hard, he thought he was going to break. He slowly dropped to his knees in front of Joe, eyes locked the whole way down. He pressed a kiss to his left hipbone, and then his right one, before placing his hand on top of the one that had been wrapped around Liebgott’s length. With their hands joined, they continued to stroke Joe faster, Liebgott’s hips rocking forward for more.

  
“I need you…I need yo-fuck, Web, I’m losin’ it here,” Joe moaned out loudly. Webster wanted to prolong it, but his own need was taking over and he needed Joe just as bad. With his other hand, he quickly slipped it past his waistband and wrapped his fingers around himself at the same moment he finally took Joe’s cock between his lips.

  
“Jesus fuck, baby…your mouth is so hot…so good,” Joe was nearly sobbing now, moving the hand he had joined with David’s and running it through his hair, tugging the thick locks lightly. Webster moaned around him, the combination of the hand in his hair, the heavy weight of Joe’s member on his tongue, and his own hand touching himself almost too much to handle. He pulled back a bit, flicking his tongue out against the head of Liebgott’s dick, before taking him all the way in.

  
It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their end, Joe coming down Web’s eager throat, his hands clutching his head as he rode out his orgasm. Webster came moments later, the feeling of his moaning sending aftershocks through Joe’s sensitive body. Webster pulled away after a bit, scooting to sit with his back against the wall Liebgott slid down to join the other man, curling into his side, panting heavily.

  
“Holy shit, Web. I think I need to piss you off like that more often.”

  
Webster let out a small laugh, thinking that maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
